One type of resistive random access memories is an MRAM (Magnetic Random Access Memory). In an MRAM, each memory cell is sometimes constituted of one MTJ (Magnetic Tunnel Junction) element and one select transistor. In such a 1T-1MTJ memory cell, one of diffusion layers of the select transistor is connected to a source line via a source line contact. The other diffusion layer of the select transistor is connected to a lower end of the MTJ element via a bottom electrode contact. An upper end of the MTJ element is connected to a bit line via a top electrode contact and a top electrode wire.
Such a case has a problem that there is only a small allowance in misalignment between the top electrode contact and the top electrode wire. Furthermore, two top electrode contacts share one top electrode wire and are connected to a bit line via the top electrode wire. However, the top electrode wire does not cover the entire upper surfaces of the top electrode contacts and is connected only to parts of the upper surfaces. This is because adjacent ones of top electrode wires may be short-circuited with each other if each of the top electrode wires covers the entire upper surfaces of the corresponding top electrode contacts. However, because each of the top electrode wires is connected only to parts of the upper surfaces of the corresponding top electrode contacts, a parasitic resistance between the top electrode wires and the top electrode contacts is adversely increased.